Dorothy/Paradox
Dorothy is an optional boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She fights along her sisters. They will join the party if you side with the plants or come to a peaceful ending and pay 10,000 G, or by declining her first two offers, 5,000 G and they give you a Small Medal. Naturally, they won’t join if you side with the insects. Biography in Progress, details below may be incorrect. Please fix if there is anything wrong. After Luka chooses to fight against the plants, Alra Priestess calls the Canaan Sisters to fight against the party. Despite all three ganging up on the party, they are no match. Afterwards, Alra Priestess fights as well, but is defeated. Seeing that she is outmatched, she pleads for the party to spare the rest of the plant tribe. Queen Bee is delighted that her rival has fallen, but doesn’t plan on going back to Plansect Village, as they are fine living on Red Mountain. However, the plant tribe fears the day that the insects return, despite what Queen Bee says. On the peaceful route, the Canaan Sisters are knocked aside in half a second by Tezcatlipoca. Monsterpedia Entry “A plant monster, she is also the youngest Canaan Sister. Taking after a venus flytrap, she is quite partial to the taste of meat. She particularly enjoys playing with human males as she slowly digests them, taunting and forcing them to ejaculate all the while. The sticky juices around her body allow her to start digesting her prey before she even swallows him. The pleasure received when dissolved by her juices is unbearable, forcing men to numerous orgasms as they begin to be digested. Due to her cruelty, she has eaten many men this way. In addition to humans, she also eats insect monsters in the same way. During the war in Plansect Village, she is feared by the insects due to the amount of their brethren she has eaten.” Attacks *'Slime Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack, Slimed 50% *'Sticky Hairs' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Sticky Hairs' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Trichome Penis Torture' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Trichome Penis Torture' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Venus Trap' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50%, Bind 50% *'Venus Trap' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50%, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Philia Melt' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Enchant Technique' – One Ally, 150% Dex for 6 turns Strategy Evaluation “You became food for a carnivorous plant. It seems you’re no better than a bug. The three Canaan Sisters have a plethora of Digestion-inducing skills. It’s very annoying that they keep using support magic on each other. Because they’re weak to Fire, burn them to ash. Poison also works on them, so use it right away for added damage. Now go, oh Brave Luka. The feeling of being melted is exquisite, but fight seriously every once in a while.” Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Mini Boss Category:Group Boss Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Canaan Sisters Category:Optional Fights